Je t´aime
by rub
Summary: Es un KaixTyson.........Es para la invasión, akabo de resusitar jajajajaja XD


**JE T´AIME**

Alguna vez te has preguntado como es posible que las personas lleguen amarse tanto que no sabes como actuarías si eso te llegara a pasar a ti…………La verdad es que no sabía como hacer esta historia, es mas por que hacerla no es mía o si………

Hace mucho tiempo que yo perdí algo, una cosa muy importante para mi, pero la verdad es que no recuerdo que es, se que estoy vagando por un mundo desconocido, uno que esta lleno de tristeza, tristeza que solo esta hecha para mi, aun que no se por que………

Paso mis manos por mis cabellos, estoy desesperado, quiero que alguien me diga que es lo que me pasa, por que estoy tan solo, donde esta eso que perdí, ayúdenme por favor, trato de correr y no puedo, por que?, donde esta eso que busco díganme por favor………

Intento mover mis manos y no puedo, tampoco mis piernas me responden, siento que me ahogo, pero por que, que es lo que me sucede, tengo miedo, además de eso todo esta oscuro, siento lo tétrico de esto, hay frío, por favor ayúdenme no me dejen………

**En un hospital, en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón, un chico de tez morena, cabellos azules y de edad entre unos 20 a 21 años, se encontraba postrado en la cama, no se movía, sus hermosos ojos azules no se abrían, mas en su rostro la angustia existía………**

**A lado de su cama, como todas las noches, un chico de cabellos bicolor, tez blanca, edad entre 21 a 22 años, ojos color rojizo, como dos rubíes se encontraba durmiendo, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía, estaba muy cansado y no quería despertar………**

**La noche avanzaba y el chico de tez morena quería escapar a la angustia que sentía, su soledad en ese mundo lo estaba volviendo loco, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía donde estaba, como había llegado ahí………**

**Como cada tiempo que pasa, la noche con su oscuridad se fue, dando principio a un día nublado, feo, como si de una película tétrica se tratase, hacia un tiempo que el sol no salía en esa ciudad, no se explicaban por que? Que era lo que sucedía???...**

**El chico de cabellos bicolor se despertó, dejando ver sus apagados ojos, ya no existía una buena razón para estar feliz, él con una estupidez había acabado con todo, destruyo lo que mas amaba, y lo peor de todo es que se estaba desesperando……..**

**Miro la cama donde se encontraba el chico de tez morena, su rostro a diferencia de la noche anterior reflejaba calma, se veía tranquilo, tan sumido en su sueño profundo, se acerco a él acariciándole los cabellos azules y sintió entonces que las lagrimas volvía a brotar de sus ojos….**

Buenos días, espero y hoy hayas decidido despertar – **dijo mientras sentía mas húmedos sus ojos –** yo….yo…perdóname - **no aguanto y dejo que las lagrimas se adueñaran de él – **por favor despierta, se que soy el culpable, pero te juro que si despiertas te dejare, aun que eso me parta el alma, solo despierta - **se dejo caer aun lado de la cama, todo su llanto salio **

**Una y otra ves se preguntaba como había pasado esto, como es que ahora la persona que más amaba se encontraba postrada en esa cama, y aun que le era difícil de aceptarlo, él sabía que si se necesitara culpar a alguien sería él……….**

**Hacía tiempo había estado saliendo con esa persona, al principio solo le llamo la atención su forma de ser, un tanto odiosa para él, hizo lo mas bajo y sucio que en su vida había planeado, pero al principio no imagino enamorarse de esa persona…….**

**Para ser exactos, el chico que estaba en esa cama solo había sido una de sus tantas apuestas, si eso había sido, pero solo al principio, no debió haber estado con él mas del mes, pero algo le decía que ese era su lugar, estar ahí con esa persona………..**

**Sentía como su alma se destrozaba una y otra ves, como su corazón se partía cada vez que recordaba como es que el moreno había terminado ahí, se supone que ahora deberían estar juntos, que nada de eso debería haber pasado, pero el miedo pudo mas que el amor…..**

Flash Back 

El trato es el siguiente, solo convives unas dos semanas con él, después delante de todo el colegio lo terminas, que te parece – **las crueles palabras salieron de los labios de un chico de cabellos blancos**

Si acepto que me darán a cambio, es decir no crean que todo lo que gaste en él será de gratis – **respondió el de mirada fría mientras se reía de medio lado**

En eso tienes razón, créeme que el Kynomiya te hace gastar mucho, además de ser muy bullicioso claro esta, la paga la acordaremos una ves que empieces con la apuesta, no hay que correr riesgos – **dijo sonriendo de manera maléfica**

Pues entonces cerremos el trato, pero si veo que esta tonta apuesta me deja menos les juro que me desquitare con ustedes – **el chico de cabellos bicolor sonrió, esto iba a estar muy interesante…………**

**La verdad era que para este sujeto el tal Kynomiya no le era muy indiferente, claro esta que no soportaba su forma de ser, era demasiado alegre y por todo hacia escándalo, mas sin embargo había algo en este chico de tez morena que le llamaba mucho la atención….**

**Se encamino como siempre a su salón de clases, nunca le había gustado la bulla que hacían los demás a la hora de comer, aparte de que muy pocos de sus compañeros se quedaban en el salón, más sin embargo se llevo la sorpresa más grande que pudiera esperar……..**

**En el salón, se encontraba el sujeto al cual debía enamorar, pero este a diferencia de los otros días no se encontraba muy feliz que digamos, al contrario estaba llorando, y ninguno de sus amigos lo estaba acompañando, de hecho no había nadie mas que él en aquel lugar…**

**Sintió entonces que algo le dolía en el pecho, era como una tristeza que amenazaba con salir de su corazón, la necesidad de terminar con la apuesta paso por su mente, pero por supuesto que no lo haría, él era un Hiwatari y como tal el honor es primero….**

**Sin ponerle le mínima atención al asunto entro al salón, ignoro al moreno que limpiaba sus lagrimas, se sentó en su lugar y miro por la ventana, no era su intención preguntar, pero viéndolo de una forma, ese era un buen paso para acercarse al moreno…………**

Fin flash back 

**Tenia miedo, por primera vez no sabía como actuar, tenía un poco de suerte, la escuela estaba de vacaciones así que no se preocupaba por ese lado, no quería separarse de el moreno, simplemente deseaba estar con él hasta que despertara………**

**Cada una de las imágenes pasaba por su cabeza una y otra ves, no quería recordar, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, y comenzó a pensar en los buenos momentos que había tenido junto al peliazul, sonrío al recordar que este se enojaba fácilmente………..**

Recuerdas el día en que te di la rosa, te pusiste muy rojo, y esa ves fueron muy sinceras mis palabras, esa ves te dije que te amaba, y te juro que era cierto – **decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla del moreno**

**Se quedo un rato mirando el calmado rostro del chico, llevo una de sus manos al corazón, sentía que le dolía demasiado, cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía eterno, nadie había llegado a visitar al peliazul, solo él se encontraba allí……………**

**Suspiro derrotado, sabía que aun que esperara ninguna persona mas que él llegaría, y es que el moreno había perdido todo por culpa de él, siempre discutía con sus amigos, hasta que un día estos dejaron de hablarlo……….**

**Se encamino hasta la ventana, el paisaje aun era nublado, deprimente, solo se concentro en ver a la parte de afuera, no se percato que el moreno estaba pasando otro rato de angustia, que una de las manos de este se movió……….**

Otra ves esa oscuridad, eh logrado que una de mis cadenas se rompa, me siento mas ligero, escucho, aun que no muy bien, las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor, aun que aun no puedo mirar que es lo que hay a mi lado, e sentido caricias………

Pero quien es la persona a la que quiero recordar, oigo risas, no mas bien son burlas, mi rostro esta húmedo pero no puedo tocarlo, trato de alcanzarlo pero a pesar de que mi mano se puede mover no me alcanzó, vuelvo a tener miedo quiero que alguien me saque de aquí………

**El ritmo cardiaco se acelero, cuando el bicolor se dio cuenta de inmediato le aviso a los doctores, estos llegaron y lo dejaron fuera de la habitación, aun no sabía que pasaba, de pronto Tyson se comenzó a mover de forma brusca……….**

**Por un lado era de alegría pues eso significaba que el moreno podría recuperarse, pero por otro era de angustia no sabía por que esos ataques le habían dado, y después vio que el chico lloraba, aun estando inconciente……….**

Pensar que al principio todo esto no me hubiera importado, pero ahora, ahora solo le ruego a Dios por que te deje aquí, inclusive le daría hasta mi vida, por ver de nuevo tus ojos azules mirándome – **como cuando era niño, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a decir una plegaría que en mucho tiempo no decía…**

Flash bakc 

**Después de haber convivido una semana entera con el Kynomiya, el chico bicolor se sentía un tanto sorprendido por la forma de ser de este, es que era tan carismático, alegre, aun que muy en el fondo guardara la tristeza que cargaba………**

**Se sorprendió ante su propio pensamiento, hacia tanto que no convivía con una persona, ahora estaba arriba de la azotea de la escuela esperando que el moreno llegará, se le hacía tan extraño, si hubiese sido otra persona la hubiese dejado plantada……..**

**Todo esto terminaría pronto, después de todo en esa semana tenía que dejar en ridículo al Kynomiya, pero sentía que su corazón se oprimía cada ves que pensaba en ello, escucho que la puerta se abría para después ver a un moreno muy agitado………**

**Su corazón latió tan rápido que no sabia como actuar, después sus mejillas se comenzaron a teñir de color rojizo, movió su cabeza bruscamente, que le estaba pasando, él no era así, mas todo lo que hizo no sirvió de mucho pues en un minuto el moreno estaba cerca…**

Oie Kai estas sordo verdad?, tengo un rato hablándote – **dijo divertido el moreno – **Sabes eres extraño, lo amargado no se te quita – **esta ves se comenzó a reír dejando sorprendido al bicolor**

Toma, te traje algo de comer, últimamente no comes mucho, pero en fin – **extendió su mano mostrándole una bolita de arroz al bicolor – **agarrala que no ves que me duele la mano de estar así – **dijo mientras el sacaba otra de una bolsita**

**La cara de el bicolor era de real sorpresa, por lo general cada ves que alguien de la escuela le ofrecía algo terminaba en el suelo con esa persona, parpadeo un rato, y con algo de nervio agarro la bola de arroz……….**

**Miro al moreno que comía calmada mente sentado a su lado, este ni siquiera le había dicho que le diera algo a cambio, pues para él era mas común que le dieran y que él diera, se quedo como tonto contemplando al chico que comía sin la mas mínima vergüenza……**

**Durante todo el rato no dijeron palabra alguna, se sentían bien en compañía del otro, Kai pasaba por un momento que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, después de la muerte de sus padres se había dedicado a estar solo, a pesar de que su abuelo siempre estaba ahí…..**

Hey Kai, creo que te dejo, tengo que ir a ver una investigación, así que ahí nos vemos, te parece mañana – **dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba y sacudía un poco su pantalón**

**El mencionado no dijo nada, solo bufo un poco, en respuesta afirmativa, es que siempre era lo mismo, Tyson siempre lo dejaba, cosa que lo hacía sentir un tanto furioso, mas bien se sentía celoso, es que no sabía con quien era la dichosa investigación…..**

**Al pensar en ello se sonrojo de sobremanera, jamás había pasado por su mente el hecho de que se ponía celoso, es decir, no tenía por que después de todo el moreno solo era parte de una apuesta, sintió que su corazón se encogía de pensar en ello………**

**Los días siguientes esperaba al moreno en el mismo lugar, cuando este no llegaba a tiempo se sentía mal, y aun que Tyson siempre comenzaba una conversación él solo se dedicaba a escucharlo, conocía poco a poco al moreno y eso le agradaba………..**

**Después de un tiempo se dedicó a estar con el chico peliazul, en ocasiones que la verdad eran contadas se adentraba a la conversación dejando algo sorprendido a su amigo, por que a pesar de todo Tyson era su amigo, uno que no había tenido en muco tiempo…**

Fin Flash Back 

Tendremos al joven Kynomiya bajo investigación – **decía el doctor al bicolor – **Veremos como reacciona y después daremos el diagnostico, aun no se a podido comunicar con los familiares de él – **miro al bicolor que solo nego con la cabeza**

**Después de esa pequeña charla el medico se fue dejando al bicolor un tanto pensativo, había estado hablando a casa del Kynomiya pero cada ves que la llamada entraba se escuchaba a la contestadota, entonces decidió que era hora de ir a ese lugar……….**

**Se metió en la habitación del moreno, se acerco un poco a él, lo suficiente para darle un beso, sonrió, aun que con un poco de tristeza, sentía que si se iba algo pasaría, y si el moreno despertaba, pensaría que hasta en esos momentos lo dejo solo……..**

Por favor no despiertes mientras no estoy si, iré a tu casa, se que ha pasado una semana, tal ves aun estén de viaje, voy lo mas rápido que puedo espérame- **Estaba decidido iría a casa de Tyson, aun que no sabría como explicaría el hecho del que moreno estaba internado y en estado de coma………**

**Esta historia continuara…………………**

Hola como están espero y esta parte del fics les haya gustado, prometo que publicare la segunda parte, pues solo contara con dos capítulos………

Y como esto es parte de la invasión espero terminarlo…………ahora si hasta la proxima con mucho cariño de Mayi (si esto se publica ya la hice u.u)


End file.
